Sheile Locke
Sheile Locke Sheile Locke is the Elder of the Malthusian Clan in Nazareth, a Covenmistress and the Baron of Chamberlain Valley. A prominent Malthusian, Miss Locke has a lot expected of her. She's the childe of Zdravko Aronov, the High Covenmaster of Moris and Kirkwall and through Aronov she's an associate of Sabehrt Godwin and Victoria Redbrand, two heavily important higher ups in the clan. Locke spends her time attemping to make Nazareth a stronghold for the Tower to impress her elders and ascend in the clan hierarchy. As of the end of Season 2 of Nazareth By Night she had been promoted to Courtmaster of Prefect William Archer's court, abandoning her barony. Suspiciously, she wasn't present at the Prefect's court at the Hilton Hotel when Abraham blew it up, killing all Nazareth Tower leadership except her. Her current status is unknown. Life Sheile Locke was born in 745 AU to Sir Thomas Locke, a popular MP from Chamberlain who would serve as Prime Minister from 756 AU to 769 AU. As a wealthy child Locke was educated well and trained to be a politician's wife. In 760 AU she began attending the Mages Academy in Nazareth after she was deemed magic sensitive. She was devout in her studies until 766 AU when she met a charming Zabaninese named Zdravko in Paradise City. She was turned by Aronov, the student of Godwin at the age of 21 in 766 AU and taught of Malthusian society and politics. Early Unlife She was a member of Zdravko's coven while he was Baron in Colryme for many years perfecting her craft. She became trained as a blood mage and a politician under Aronov's tutelage. Zdravko said she was being trained for leadership. She lead various efforts and met higher ups. Nazareth When Zdravko Aronov was promoted from Principal of Moris to High Covenmaster of Moris and Kirkwall in 822 AU he believed he'd have no time to run his coven and named Sheile, his prized childe, Covenmistress. She lead them to nazareth setting up in her fathers memorial library during the reign of Prefect Archillion Valdro. When the Tower fell in 830 AU and the Gypsies were dominant Locke held the Valley as an independent barony. her and Gavin became business partners around this time and its believed they worked tirelessly for some decades to restore the Tower eventually. Locke did no business with Capriani or Robbie and as the Gypsies weakened she stopped communicating with them despite a professed admiration for Gary who she believed was "the only sane Gypsy". Business was stable in Nazareth until 873 AU. The 107th year of Sheile's unlife. Events of Nazareth By Night Sheile Locke was introduced in the campaign at Abraham and Nick's observation where the cities demon leaders viewed the anomaly. She sat next to Gavin. The next time she'd be heard of would be during the Ministries investigation into Capriani when she declared the Valley to be hers and kicked out the Capriani Syndicate calling them weak. Her and Gavin called to reform the Tower at a meeting of the Cities demonkind when posed with the question of what to do about Vikus, the Order of Michaelis, and the Ministry of Magical Affairs. It is believed Gavin and Sheile had used the money over the decades to reform the Tower and after Capriani's death the Tower reformed with Ciaran Fitzpatrick as Prefect. Sheile serves as Baron of Chamberlain Valley and a member of the Council of Elders of the city. Sheile intitially was helpful towards the two albeit condescending. She took a more adversial role when she used blood magic to learn secrets of Abraham's blood without his knowledge and through that learned he diablerized. and used that blackmail to make him run errands for her, calling it even when he assassinated a rival Malthusian for her. After that Locke took a more centrefold approach in the plot. Aiding at the Museum and negotiating with Abraham in regards to Vellanici. When the club was attacked Abraham called Sheile and she sent men though it was too late. Chapter 7 ended with Sheile and Gavin at dinner revelling in the chaos. In Chapter 8 Sheile takes on a more protagonist-y role as she (alongside High Curator Victoria Redbrand) join Abraham and Evie in their rush to the Ace Co. Chemical Factory to destroy the sarcophagus before Ciaran Fitzpatrick reaches it. It comes to a violent conclusion as Gabriel, Abraham's party, and Fitzpatrick all fight. Sheile managed to destroy the sarcophagus while Gabriel fought Fitzpatrick but the Primeval Naberius possessed Fitzpatrick and disappeared in a hale of dark magic. Season 2: In Season 2 of Nazareth By Night Sheile Locke doesnt appear until Chapter 3: Teardrop when Abraham, Fiona Cadwell and Locke talk trade deals after the Free State shuts down the dockyards. She has a slightly less important role this season and it is apparent she is mourning Gavin, who was killed by the Sarsuka Bishop Gabriel near the end of the 1st Season. She appears briefly during the arrival of the new Prefect when she is appointed and serving as Courtmaster. Oddly, she does not appear alongside all other Tower leadership and Barons at the Hilton Hotel when Abraham got them all there and blew up the hotel.